rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:MiniDaggers/RWBY Volume 1: Chapter 6 The Badge and The Burden: Director's Commentary
Part 1 Link Part 2 Link (Head in hands after last transcript) NOTES: *Curley braces {} are for things they said, while someone else was talking (If I could hear it clear enough) *Horizontal Lines are markers, that mark 1 minute intervals, since the beginning of that Chapter. *Note that there are 10 Chapters. Each "Part 1" & "Part 2" Episode is a single Chapter. *The commentary is continuous, and is meant to be heard in the movie mode on the DVD. *Wiggly lines ~ (no I don't know the actual name) mark specific parts of the episode, for example the intro narration or the onscreen sppearance of Ruby using this episode for said examples. Transcript: Part 1 Start 1.Miles: (Says multiple "Na" for five seconds to the tune of "Morning" by Edvard Grieg) 2.Monty: Oh look it, 3.Miles: (Continuing tune) Weiss looks cute, with her hair down, {Monty: Look at Weiss' hair} she's precious. 4.Monty: Aww. 5.Kerry: Is that song copyrighted? I have to worry about these things. 6.Miles: Not if you perform it yourself. And... 7.Kerry: That's not how that works! Ruby appears next to Weiss with a whistle 8.Miles: Ruby. Oh my god. 9.Monty: Oh Weiss falling down again! It's the best. 10.Miles: And uniforms! Oh my god, the internet had a freaking party when they saw those uniforms man. Who uh, did Eileen design the uniforms? 11.Monty: Oh yes she did. 12.Miles: They, she did a great job. 13.Monty: I love the variance too, it's like of course, uh, Yang would wear the thigh highs and Blake would wear the ankle socks and, 14.Kerry: Yeah, it was funny too we uh... When we showed the first episode at RTX we also, we had a couple panels and we showed some concept art of some things that weren't released and one of them was, what the uniforms looked like. But not on any of the characters, (Monty Laughs in reaction to Samurai Champloo reference) 15.Kerry: We just showed like... That's a uh, that's just a shoutout to Samurai Champloo. Room decorating montage 16.Monty: Blake is pretty enthusiastic. 17.Miles: Dude talking about Samurai Champloo. {Monty: Oh and here} Somewhere is Samurai Shampoo. 18.Kerry: Yeah it's in here somewhere. 19.Miles: So that prop is somewhere... (Monty and Miles say a word or two but it is difficult to make out) My favorite Blake joke in the entire freaking volume! Blake holds Ninja's of Love 20.Miles: Oh I love that moment! ---- 21.Monty: It's funny 'cause neither of you watched Naruto. 22.Miles '''and '''Kerry: No, just never watched Naruto (after the simultaneous "No" that is what I could make out fully, it sounded like both of them). 23.Monty: There's a joke similar. 24.Kerry: Oh really? 25.Monty: Yes. 26.Kerry: No I don't, 27.Monty: Maybe that's why you guys were wondering(?). Yeah, no but it's kind of a call out too. 28.Kerry: Sure yeah, absolutely. 29.Monty: Did we go past the Achieve Men poster? 30.Kerry: Yeah we did, we had uh, 31.Miles: Achieve Men. 32.Kerry: We had Patrick uh, just draw, essentially he just illustrate the Achieve Men poster. 33.Monty: Be a boy band. 34.Kerry: Yeah. 35.Monty: The Achievement Hunter boy band poster. 36.Miles: So... This whole episode is essentially, how's Ruby gonna be a leader. It's, 37.Kerry: And how's Weiss gonna deal with the fact that she was not the leader. 38.Miles: Yeah. 39.Monty: Also the fact that they actually have lives outside of fighting. 40.Miles '''and '''Kerry: Yeah. 41.Miles: They're, they're still like teenaged girls going to school. And it's cool getting to see Blake, kind of warming up and enjoying this idea that maybe having friends is cool. 42.Monty: Yeah. 43.Kerry: She stands there she's still very polite, still very proper, and kinda to herself but, she's still doing all of the things everybody else is doing. 44.Miles: Yeah. She's actually starting to live, like a normal girl for probably the first time ever. ---- 45.Miles: And she's enjoying it. It, it's cool seeing her, happy and not so cold to everybody, she's starting to open up to these three girls. (Monty Laughs in reaction to Team JNPR leaning out of their room door) 46.Monty: And there's JNPR. 47.Miles: Oh my god, yeah I, 48.Kerry: Our Scooby Doo moment. 49.Miles: Yeah we wanted to do a Scooby Doo moment and then I realised, I was like "Wait, they'd have to be standing on top of each other to get this shot... Let's make them fall." Ozpin and Glynda watch Teams RWBY and JNPR run by 50.Kerry: That's something JNPR would do. 51.Miles: Yeah. 52.Kerry: That's, that's one of my favorite things about JNPR, besides Jaune it's a team full of, Scene transition to Port's classroom 53.Miles, Monty '''and '''Kerry: Oh (Not simultaneously). 54.Monty: And here we have... 55.Kerry: Yeah. 56.Monty: Professor Port! Professor Peter Port! 57.K'erry': Played by the awesome Ryan Haywood. 58.Miles: Okay fun fact. Everybody thought that him having a monster, uh, in a cage, was a shout out to Edgar the cow from the Achievement Hunter Minecraft let's plays. 59.Monty: But, 60.Miles: This was written months before Edgar! It was just so beautiful and serendipity. (Laughs) 61.Monty: So much things that happen like that on the show. Can't even begin to describe(?). But yes (Slight Laughter) ''you guys came up with it first. 62.'Kerry': Yeah, it just kinda happened to work out that way. Ryan did a (mispronounces) phenon, phenom uh... ---- 63.'Miles': Ren Valkyrie! ''Kerry sighs and Monty laughs 64.Kerry: (Carefully pronounces) Ryan did a phenomenal job with (No longer careful and deliberate) this character, I mean we kinda just, we kinda gave him the brief thing, he's very bombastic I think was the word we used the most. 65.Miles: Yeah he, he's, he's... Peter from Peter and the Wolf if he grew up {Kerry: Yeah} and became kind of a uh, creepy, horny prowl. (Laughter) 66.Monty: Woah, woah, woah! Yeah. EEEE-YUUP guy shouts 67.Miles: "EEEE-YUUP!" (Laughs) 68.Monty: I still think he should have been redder. 69.Kerry: He can be, he can stand to be a little bit redder. 70.Monty: Yeah. 71.Miles: Shout out to Andrew from the Internet Box Podcast. (Laughs, followed by a chuckle from Monty). Umm, but god one thing I loved about this scene was seeing all the Creatures of Grimm illustrations in the background, that was super cool. I loved, 72.Monty: And Ruby's dumb joke, dumb jokes. 73.Miles: Professor Poop! (Fart Noise) Oh my god, 74.Monty: That, that's the thing I say about Ruby as a prodigy is that, she's, she's not the most studious she's just really good and that's kinda what, how she's counter to Weiss in a way 'cause Weiss is very studious. Ruby holds up Professor Poop drawing 75.Kerry: W, Weiss goes through all the proper steps to do everything and Ruby's kind of like does things and they're(?) gonna work. 76.Miles: Yeah she's able to do it. Which of course is gonna infuriate Weiss. ---- 77.Kerry: Yeah, yeah. And's it all about, there's, there's a um... There's a thing where it's like, the, the main point that we want to get across is that once you're in a, a leadership position, people will look to you and you have to, like you said earlier you have to lead by example and if you're not... Constantly, like people think "Oh being a leader or like being a boss or being the CEO is the best because you're in charge, you can make all these decisions." But it's like, if you make a bad decision or you kinda look like, idiot, (Monty Laughs in response to Miles' heavy breathing during the zoom in on Ruby picking her nose) 78.Miles: And pick your nose in the middle of class. Uh, why would people ever want to follow you or listen to what you have to say. Like being a leader is not something that's awesome, it's a huge burden, it's a huge responsibility. Monster Cage is shown 79.Monty: Oh we've got, 80.Kerry: Could you say it's a badge and a burden? 81.Miles: It is both a badge and a burden. Part 1 Ends and 2 Begins 82.Monty: Here's the cage. 83.Miles: Now she's all battle ready in her sweet get-up. 84.Kerry: I like to imagine all of them waiting for her to change. 85.Miles: Yeah. (laughs) 86.Kerry: Hang on guys... (Said too quick to make sense of) real quick. 87.Miles: "Oh, forgot the necklace, gotta go back, gotta go," Necklace is very, important part of the combat skirt. 88.Kerry: That's where she keeps all of her... (difficult to make out but sounds like "inventory"). Boarbatusk reveal 89.Miles: Oh man. I think that was the one weapon that you and I designed. (Miles and Kerry talk over each other for a moment saying the word yeah) 90.Kerry: This, this is, this is the one thing that uh, it was, it was definately one of those things where it's like "Oh this is not important enough. Uh, you guys can just kinda do it". 91.Miles: Yeah we came up with Oobleck and, uh, Port's weapons. 92.Kerry: Yeah. 93.Miles: We came up part of Oobleck's weapon. But um, there's uh, we just kinda decided y'know he's definately the kinda guy he's, he's gotta have an elephant rifle. 94.Kerry: Yeah. 95.Miles: He's gonna, y'know, he's gonna be that hunter. The blunderbuss! With a battle axe! 'Cause of the axe, {Kerry: Yeah} bu, the thing with the, the huntsman. Y'know, you always think of the, the woodsman, the huntsman, whatever version of Red Riding Hood you've read. It's the, it's the dude in the woods with the axe. It's like {Kerry: Right} that is the ''huntsmen weapon. And this guy is, (''Port Impression) "A true huntsman!" So he's gotta have the axe. ---- Weiss responds to Ruby's advice with "Stop telling me what to do!" 96.Monty: Oh and we have the, exchange here with Ruby and Weiss it was very, Boarbatusk Spin Dash 97.Monty: (laughs) And, oh yeah, Sonic the Hedgehog. (chuckles) 98.Miles: Shane added that last minute. (Monty laughs) It makes no sense {Monty: I said,} but I love it, {Monty: I said,} love it! 99.Monty: "Shane, what if it just turned into a ball?" (laughs) Boarbatusk defeated 101.Miles: She takes that thing, 102.Kerry: Sure, why not. 103.Monty: I thought it'd make things easier. 104.Kerry: Yeah. I, I remember (can't make it out), he was like "Yeah we can do that." And you're like "It would certainly be easier to animate." And he was like "Yeah I might do that." 105.Miles: (laughs) I really do love that, Ruby has her, has her hood on all the time. {Kerry: Yeah} We get into that more, we'll get into that more in the future. But uh... 106.Kerry: Yeah it's actually, there's a scene that got cut that kind of... Weiss walks away looking agitated 107.Monty: Why so serious? 108.Kerry: Weiss so serious? 109.Miles: (Jaune voice) "Man what's with her?" Gotta get Jaune in every episode, that's my goal. (Monty chuckles) 110.Kerry: That's what you're doing! (Miles laughs) I knew something was amuck! Weiss and Ruby argue 111.Kerry: Man they didn't pay their electricity bills. (All three start laughing) 112.Miles: Ruby looks tired. 113.Monty: (laughs a little) It's late. Or not. 114.Miles: I think it was funny, I, one thing that I really also liked about this scene is that, ---- 115.Miles: In real life, people kinda go back on what they say a lot, like, it's not like in, y'know TV or movies where like a character will say something and that kinda define like, {Monty: Yeah} they will stick to that forever it's like yeah Weiss was totally all about working together as a team... Until things didn't go exactly, 116.Kerry: It's, it's a uh, it's not a form of line but in a way it is kind of a form of line it's like "Oh yeah, I'm gonna say this thing that I don't really mean 'cause I don't think it's gonna happen." Ozpin begins talking with Ruby 117.Miles: Yeah. 118.Kerry: And then "Uh oh, it happened." 119.Monty: Yeah it's never, it's never a straight line, it's never steady. Also I mean, same thing with Ruby. She performed well on, in the moment but she's not performing well all the around. 120.Miles and Kerry: Right. Professor Port on the roof 121.Miles: (laughs) I love, 122.Kerry: I just like that he's like, 123.Miles: (Port impression) "Confess to me your strife!" 124.Kerry: That's my favorite line in the world. I just, I just like the idea that he's just like standing out there like, thinking of previous hunts. (Monty and Miles laugh) All of the ones that got away. 125.Miles: See, it's funny that you say that because I imagine him standing there going "They're out there somewhere, and I'm going to kill them all." (laughs) 126.Kerry: "Every last one of them." 127.Miles: "The thrill of the hunt!" 128.Kerry: In all honesty though he probably went out there to like fart or something. (Miles and Monty laugh) He's sneaking outside, 129.Miles: (Terrible Port impression) "Umm, I was holding that all through lecture." ---- 130.Kerry: (Terrible Port impression) "Umm, didn't want to do it in front of that cute Yang girl." (Monty and Miles express disgust) 131.Miles: (Terrible Port impression) "That was the fart of a true huntsman." Ruby and Ozpin 132.Monty: Oh jesus. 133.Miles: We are children. 134.Kerry: We're making poop jokes right now. 135.Miles: What are we doing? We already made a poop, Professor Poop remember? (fart noise) Umm, 136.Kerry: I think that was actually me doing the (fart noise). 137.Monty: I like Oz's glasses. 138.Kerry: Yeah there's certainly, there's something very cool about them, very Beatle's-esque. 139.Monty: Yeah, very Lennon. 140.Miles: I li, I like the scene because I think this is one of the first times where, somebody other than Weiss has told Ruby "Hey, not as great as you think, you kinda need to {Kerry: Yeah} settle, just a bit." And this is the, the same thing here, this is the first time probably an adult has told Weiss "Yo! Shut up for a second." (laughs} 141.Kerry: "Listen to what I am saying." 142.Monty: "Calm it down." 143.Miles: "Simmer down now child! Simmer down now." (laughs slightly)... Oh, poor Miss Schnee. 144.Monty: Yeah. 145.Kerry: Why didn't she sit down. (mumbles) 146.Miles: What did you just say? (Talking over Kerry) Why doesn't she sit? There's a bench right there. (Monty laughs) "Good I'll take a load off. (Monty laughs) 147.Kerry: This was um... ---- 148.Kerry: This was, this was a fun scene to do. This is our... 149.Miles: We don't, we, it's funny we didn't write for adults a lot in this show. So whenever we, they do say something it's like "Aw man. We have to make sure that what they're saying is like, pretty true and, they use good words." (laughs) 150.Kerry: Yeah. (Miles laughs over Kerry talking) Yeah, we, we didn't know, kind of what the target audience. I mean we still don't know but we don't, we didn't know who was going to be watching the show so we kinda wrote for, who, kind of who we thought it was gonna be and then kind of what we just wanna watch. 151.Miles: Yeah. 152.Kerry: The kinda shows that, the kinda content that we watch anyway that's like "This is how..." (Don't understand last word) 153.Monty: It's a pretty wide spectrum I gotta say. We're pretty {Miles: Yeah} happy about that. Got a character for everyone. 154.Miles: (As Ozpin) "Man, I need to remember to tell Glynda to pay the electric bill. {Monty laughs a little} Ruby remind me to tell Glynda to tell me to pay the electric bill." 155.Kerry: (As Ruby) "Look man, hallways are dark, (Miles laughs) the sun's setting." 156.Miles: Port's like (Port impression) "Now I gotta go find another place to expel this gas." 157.Monty: (laughs a little) Jesus. Scene change to Beacon at night 158.Kerry: He's going back to the classroom. 159.Miles: That's how he tortures the Boarbatusk to make it angry. (Pig squeel noise) Inside of Team RWBY's room 160.Miles: God those books are gonna kill some, (laughs a little, followed by Monty) those beds, those beds. (laughs a little)... ---- 161.Miles: Oh look, Ruby is trying to be a better leader, she's studying. Aww. And her pajamjams. 162.Monty: Where's Weiss been out all this time? Has she just been walking around, 163.Miles: Dude, she's probably went to Starbucks. 164.Kerry and Monty: Yeah. 165.Miles: Just brooded. 166.Kerry: Nah she's been thinking. She's been walking around thinking y'know, Weiss covers Ruby's mouth 167.Miles: God that screenshot. 168.Monty: How many, how many, how many gifs are gonna be made of her shushing her like that? 168.Kerry: Yeah. (laughs a little) 169.Miles: (whispers) "Shh, don't speak. (Monty laughs slightly) You're prettier when you don't talk." (laughter) 170.Kerry: I love, I also just in this scene love the way Yang that sleeps, she's just like covers kicked off, (Miles laughs slightly) arms back, just drooling. 171.Miles: My favorite thing was, uh, coming up with how Ruby takes her coffee. (laughs then uses Ruby voice) "Uh, cream with five sugars." Weiss is just like "Seriously you commoner?" 172.Monty: She got the coffee pretty fast by the way. 173.Miles: Dude, (Talking over Kerry) she's just fast. Yeah, dude she, gotta go fast. 174.Kerry: She used a glyph to make coffee. 175.Monty: Sh, sh, she conjured it with a, 176.Miles: She used coffee dust. (laughs slightly) 177.Monty: (laughs slightly) Coffee dust. 178.Miles: (following Weiss) "That's wrong by the way." Weiss, Weiss just can't say "You're good." She has to say "You're good, and I'm gonna be the best too." Love it. ---- Weiss closes the door after leaving the room 179.Monty: Where's she going? 180.Kerry: To change. 181.Miles: She went to the, she went to the bathroom slash closet. 182.Monty: Oh okay, got ya... Look at that moon, phases and shit. Part 2 End Category:Blog posts